


The One

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Future, Amnesia, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Explanations, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Memory Loss, Nobody is Dead, Past, Past Relationship(s), Post Mpreg, Questions, Werewolf Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: "So, when did you know that dad was, like, y'know, "the one" as they say?" Daniel says.
  "The one?" Stiles looks at his son who is sitting on the opposite side of the sofa, also watching the basketball game. "Where did that come from?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is probabaly going to be less updates from now one because I'm very busy with what I'm studying and I don't have much time left to read or write fanfiction... but well, I'm gonna try to continue with it.
> 
> I've noticed that nowadays there are less readers than in the past but I really appreciate the ones who still show their interest and let me know how they feel about it, so thank you.
> 
> This part I'm sharing today went trough a laborious process in August and September. I wrote half of it and didn't know how to end it and left it aside; a month later I deleted part of the ending and wrote something totally different... and days later I continued and added an ending which I finally liked. But yeah, it was a long process and I hope you'll like it.
> 
> I'm going to ask something: where would you prefer to go in the next chapter: present or past? I'm curious to see what you say (although I admit that I'm pretty sure what I'm choosing.)
> 
> This is unbetaed, so you can point out any mistake that you see and I'll fix it.

"So, when did you know that dad was, like, y'know, _the one_ as they say?" Daniel says.

"The one?" Stiles looks at his son who is sitting on the opposite side of the sofa, also watching the basketball game. "Where did that come from?"

"Can't you just answer my question for once? Why do you always have to answer me with another question?"

"I don't do that" Stiles frowns. "That's not true."

"Oh yes, you do. All the time." Daniel says, waving his arms.

"No, I don't." Stiles shakes his head.

"Ok, whatever you say." Daniel rolls his eyes dramatically. "So, just answer me. How did you know? It's not such a difficult question, is it?"

Stiles licks his lips as he considers his answer.

"Maybe you should ask your father, why are you asking _me_ this?"

"That's another question." Daniel shakes his head.

"I know, but you know I have amnesia and I don't remember a part of my life which includes... well, a lot of stuff, actually--"

"Dad, this has nothing to do with my wolf or any legal advice." Daniel interrupts him. "And yeah, I'll probably ask him whenever, but I wanted to know your answer too."

Stiles always thought that if he ever had this kind of conversation he'd be prepared, but he's not so sure right now.

"You're only sixteen," Stiles says, waving his arms. "You shouldn't be asking me this stuff yet."

"I'm almost seventeen, okay? And you were seventeen when you started to date dad, so your argument is totally invalid," Daniel points out crossing his arms.

Yeah, accepting that your baby is all grown up is not easy... but he knew this was coming sooner or later. He can do this.

"Has this got anything to do with this Jonathan you mentioned the other day?"

"Dad, _this Jonathan_ is my boyfriend, okay?"

"Your boyfriend?" Stiles raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah. We've been dating for a month."

"And when exactly were you planning on telling us?"

"I'm telling you now, aren't I? Plus, can't I have some private life for once?" Daniel says, waving both arms.

"You're a teenager and my son, of course you don't have a private life."

Daniel rolls his eyes but doesn't bother replying because yeah, when you put it that way, he knows his dad is right.

"So, what happened to Christian?"

"We broke up months ago." Daniel says matter-of-factly. "He was an asshole. I don't know what I was thinking," Daniel shakes his head.

"I see..." Stiles licks his lips. "And this Jonathan--"

"Can you stop calling him _this Jonathan_? He's just _Jonathan_." Daniel says, waving his arms.

"Okay, yeah, sorry." Stiles rolls his eyes. "Jonathan, what's he like?"

"What do you mean?" Daniel says suspiciously.

"What do I mean? Just that, what's he like? You like him, so can't I be curious? You can't be surprised I'm curious. I mean, I'm always curious about everything that has to do with you. Curious is my second name."

Daniel rolls his eyes dramatically. "Okay, I'm only telling you because you'll tell dad tonight and you're saving me the work."

"So, he's a little taller than me. Brown hair, hazel eyes. A great smile, great sense of humor..." Daniel grins as he remembers. "He's like super smart. We're both in the chess club and the swimming team. He's in the theatre club too... he can sing and play the guitar pretty well... oh, and his mother is Spanish, so he's totally bilingual."

"Okay, I must say he seems like a cool kid." And he bets he's pretty handsome too.

"He isn't a kid, dad. He's a _guy_. He's also kind of shy... I had to ask him out because I was tired of waiting," Daniel admits.

That's his kid... a brave little shit. "Your father never asked me out.. so, good for you, son."

"So you asked him out then?"

"Ummm... well, no. Not exactly. You know we had been friends for a while until one day... well, we kissed and we liked each other, so we decided to go for coffee another day and things just--"

"You had a date, you mean..." Daniel interrupts him.

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"You guess...?" Daniel smirks. "Dad, that was _totally_ a date."

"It's just... we didn't use that word."

"What the hell did you call it then?"

Stiles snorts, "nothing, I guess. We were hanging out... alone..." As soon as he says it, he knows how particular that sounds.

"You guys were so weird," Daniel frowns. "But there was making out, right?" Daniel smirks.

"What do you think?" _Smartass_.

"Considering we're talking about my father, I'd say there was _plenty_..." Daniel grins. "Which reminds me... you started asking me questions _again_ and you never answered mine. Are you gonna answer me or what?"

Stiles licks his lips as he thinks. "Yeah, sorry, _the one_ , right?"

Daniel simply nods this time.

"Okay. I can tell you that I knew because... Well, because I loved him, y'know? He proposed and I said yes, and we got married."

"That's it?" Daniel says, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, that's it. I mean, what did you expect me to say?"

"I don't know." Daniel says disappointed. "More? I already knew that."

"Sorry to disappoint you but loving someone is quite a lot, actually."

"I'm not saying it isn't but it doesn't..." Daniel hesitates. "I guess it doesn't help me." Daniel finally admits.

"Besides, what I don't get is... if you had amnesia and you had forgotten all those years... How did you still know? How did you know you loved him? You've never told me the whole story."

"Well, it's a long story and everything worked out in the end. Plus, it's not the kind of story you tell your kid, I guess."

"I'm not a kid anymore, so I say we're good, don't you think?" Daniel raises his eyebrows in that Jackson kind of way that Stiles finds so funny and adorable. "And you're not the only curious person in this family. I want to know what happened."

"I already told you that it was complicated. I mean, it worked out but a lot of things happened."

"So, after the car accident," Stiles continues, "when I woke up, I thought I was sixteen again..."

"Yeah, that much I know," Daniel says. "Also, that you and dad weren't friends in high school."

"Yeah, we weren't but... it was more than that... we didn't exactly get along. One day, we even ended up in detention together." Stiles smiles for a moment as he remembers the situation. "And, at the same time, your grandfather and your grandpa didn't get along either. Your grandfather even got a restraining order against Scott and me once."

"You mean because of the whole kanima shit..." It's a statement, not a question. Daniel has been told a few things about it and how it ended with his father becoming a wolf but he doesn't know many details and he's always been curious about it.

"Yeah, the restraining order was related to that... but I knew your father all through high school before that and we never..." Stiles hesitates. "We weren't in the same circle."

"Yeah, he was the jock and you were the nerd. I know he dated Lydia." Daniel knows because they told him before he found out from somebody else at some Christmas party when someone started talking about their high school days.

"I wasn't a _nerd_. I was in the lacrosse team... but the coach, he wouldn't let me play too much."

"You were a bench warmer..." Daniel smiles.

"Your father was the captain of the team. Later, co-captain with Scott which just brought more tension between them. So, yeah, we were in the same team but he didn't want anything to do with me and the feeling was mutual."

Daniel has heard about those days many times and it's always fun and very weird to imagine his parents in that situation back then.

"Scott says he was a jerk. I guess he was like this guy at my swimming team... Leo... I can't stand him."

"Sometimes Scott talks too much. And I don't know this Leo, but you father wasn't a bad person. He was..." Stiles licks his lips. "He was _complicated_. He was hiding who he was and he didn't let people get to know him. The whole being adopted thing really messed up with his head and he was afraid of not being good enough. Plus, being... y'know, good looking--"

" _Hot_ , you mean..." Daniel smiles.

"Yeah." Stiles smiles. "Hot, and popular, and smart, too. All that... it can get to your head, y'know?"

"But, anyway," Stiles continues, "what I was trying to say is that when I woke up and they told me I was married to your father, I didn't take it very well. The truth is I couldn't believe it at first. Then, they told me I had a kid... I mean, that we had a kid... and they showed me some pictures of us, of your birthday and you looked so much like him... it was undeniable."

Stiles licks his lips. "You looked so innocent... as much as I was hurting, I knew you didn't deserve what was happening... everything you were going through. Besides, I talked to your dad for a long time and I realized how much he had suffered--"

"And he was pregnant too." Daniel interrupts him.

"Yeah, he was."

"That's really messed up," Daniel says. "So, what did you do?"

"I came back home but I wasn't remembering anything and I admit, I didn't have the most positive attitude..." Stiles closes his eyes for a second. "Okay, my attitude was pretty terrible, I guess... and I didn't make things any easier for your dad."

"In the end, I left--"

"You left?" Daniel raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah. I came back to your grandpa's and I've always regretted it but at the time, it seemed like the right thing to do."

"Why did you regret it? I'm sure you had your reasons, right?"

"I had them but then you father fainted and fell into a coma because of that and I didn't know if he was going to die or how long it would take for him to wake up. I was really scared but I knew you needed me and I realized I needed to step up and take care of you. I needed to do what I should have done from the beginning."

"You took care of me," Daniel says.

"Yes, we stayed with your grandpa for a while but I remembered when we were kidnapped and I understood that your father had lied to me. He didn't tell me everything that happened when I woke up because he wanted to protect me and at first I got upset with him but later I realized that he did it because he didn't want me to live through all that again... and I mean, I wanted to talk to him and I couldn't and I was afraid that I lost my chance to get my life back, so it was hard... really hard."

"So, to answer your question, I knew he was _the one_ when he let me see him... when he stopped pretending and he showed me that he'd be always there for me."

"So you remember that," Daniel says. It's an statement, not a question.

"I do. Not everything but most of it. What really matters."

Daniel doesn't say anything, he simply stares at him.

"Are you..." Stiles starts. "You think Jonathan is the one or something?" Stiles says as casually as possible.

Daniel snorts. "How should I know? I'm just sixteen, right?"

That might be true but Stiles thinks that he's very mature for his age.

"You know, after I came out of the coma, I used to wonder about a lot of stuff... and most of it had to do with your father: why we were together, why everybody seemed okay with it, why we had a kid... everything was very confusing."

"You didn't remember me," Daniel says.

"No, I didn't. And it broke my heart. It was one of the hardest moment of my life."

Just in that moment, the front door opens and Jackson enters the house carrying a bag.

"I stopped at the supermarket," Jackson says as he gets closer, kissing Stiles briefly on the lips before heading to the kitchen to leave the bag on the counter.

"What broke your heart? What were you two talking about?" Jackson says.

"You know, it's not nice listening behind doors," Stiles says faking annoyance.

"Dad is right, what if we were talking about a secret or something?" Daniel says.

"Your dad and I don't have secrets. And you're sixteen, you're not allowed to have secrets," Jackson says matter-of-factly.

"Well, your son just told me that he has a boyfriend, so that was kind of a secret..."

"Yeah, Christian, right? I knew about that." Jackson says.

"No." Stiles shakes his head. "That's the old boyfriend, this is a _new_ boyfriend."

"Okay, I didn't know about a new boyfriend." Jackson frowns.

"His name is Jonathan," Stiles says.

"Dad, I'm right here, you know. Why don't you ask _me_?" Daniel says.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you everything I know later." Stiles smirks.

"Are we going to meet this Jonathan?" Jackson says. Jackson is even more curious since he never got to meet Christian.

"Not sure if it's a good idea," Daniel says.

"Come on, why not?" Stiles asks. "We'll be nice. I promise."

"Because you'll start asking him questions and I don't want you to scare him away."

"Hey, your dad is one of the friendliest people I know and I... well, I can be very friendly if I want to," Jackson says.

"Yeah, your father is not a bad wolf unless he wants to be," Stiles jokes with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm totally harmless," Jackson says, faking innocence.

"Okay. I feel so much better now," Daniel says with irony.

"But fine... you win, maybe he'll come over to study one day after school next week."

"Awesome," Stiles says.

"Yeah, awesome." Daniel repeats with irony. "Now I need to go and do some homework," Daniel says before getting up and heading upstairs.

Stiles gets up too.

"So what were you talking about before I arrived? This Jonathan?"

"Yeah. Sort of. He asked how I knew that you were the one," Stiles says, resting his arms on Jackson's shoulders.

"Really?" Jackson raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah. He took me by surprise," Stiles admits.

"I bet. And what did you say?" Jackson smiles, resting his hands on Stiles's waist.

"I said that because I loved you." Stiles shrugs. "But he didn't like my answer... he was expecting something more eloquent, I guess. What would you have said?"

"Well, that's easy. I'd have said that I knew because I couldn't imagine my life without you." Jackson says matter-of-factly.

"You're such a romantic." Stiles let himself drift forward and brush his lips over Jackson's. "He would have loved your answer."

Jackson's arms tightened where they circled Stiles' waist. "I'll tell him later, then. Now I think I deserve a real kiss," Jackson says, rubbing his nose along Stiles's temple.

"Yeah, you do." Stiles smiles and leans forward, pressing his hips against Jackson's and kissing him more fiercely, longer this time.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [on Tumblr.](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/)
> 
> It would be nice of you if you told me if you liked it, disliked it or whatever.


End file.
